Changing Of The Tides
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: No one every really cares about the Hufflepuffs, do they? Well, this story is about Hufflepuff Susan Bones. But soon, she falls in love with Draco Malfoy, who has become a new person. What's a girl to do now? Very romantic, pretty fluffy. **COMPLETED**
1. Love At First Sight

A/N: I really wanted to try writing a "Draco becomes good" fic and make him fall in love. So this is my first attempt. Please, R/R, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bones, Susan!" I jumped as professor McGonagall called my name. I walked up to the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat. It said to me:  
  
"Ahh, fairly smart, and I see some courage in there as well. But you're the type of person who isn't judgmental, and is loyal to their friends. You're going to have very many good relationships in your life with these qualities. Better be in HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Six years later:  
  
It was my sixth year back attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I felt that I'd learned a lot so far. I also had lots of friends, as the Sorting Hat had promised me my first year. And my friends were from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well as Hufflepuff. The Slytherins mostly stayed away from us, and we from them. I'd even started dating Justin Finch-Fletchy last year. Things were kinda awkward between us, but we were working on our relationship.  
  
I'd been thinking about all this as I walked to the Great Hall to attend the feast. I must have been thinking too hard, though, because I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped right into someone. "Sorry," I said, as he helped me up.  
  
He looked at me kinda funny, and then said, "oh, don't worry about it," and hurried off. I didn't know who he was. His robes had the Slytherin symbol on it. His blonde hair was streaked back, and his eyes were a brilliant ice blue. I walked on down the hallway.  
  
I leaned over to Ernie MacMillian, and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he answered back.  
  
Draco Malfoy. I'd heard stuff about him. Like that he was a greasy little git, and a bully. I'd also heard that when his father, who was supposedly a deatheater, was killed last year, he changed his ways and became a better guy. I'm not sure what's true. But I'm not going to judge him until I'd gotten to know him first. If I ever got to know him.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
It was my first day back at Hogwarts, my sixth year. I thought about how much I'd changed in the last year. After Dad died, I realized how wrong all his ideas about power and wealth were, and I've been trying to change my ways. It's hard, though, since I was surrounded by Slytherins.  
  
I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, because I crashed into someone. I looked to see who it was. A 6th year Hufflepuff. I didn't recognize her. Besides, Slytherins had always kinda stayed away from Hufflepuff, because they supposedly soft and not fit to do magic. Ugh, I remember what I used to say before I got into Hogwarts. "If I was in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I feel bad. I'm sure they're ok. It's hard being a Slytherin.  
  
Anyway, this girl was just stunningly beautiful. She had dazzling green eyes and soft blonde hair. "Sorry," she said to me, as I leaned down to help her up.  
  
Her voice was like a distant melody. It enchanted me. Then I realized I was supposed to say something. "Oh, dont worry about it," I told her.  
  
I watched her walk down the hall. She turned around, looked at me, and then whispered something to Ernie MacMillian. Lucky him. I wanted that girl for my own. I wanted to her her song-like voice in my ear. But I didn't even know her name. 


	2. The Project

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just taking the characters out for an adventure.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
The next week was like any other first week at Hogwarts. On Thursday, two of our classes this year were with the Slytherins. We'd never had any classes with Slytherins before. Thursday we had Charms in the morning. I glanced around the room. I saw Draco Malfoy, the guy I'd bumped into, was there. I couldn't help admitting that he was rather good looking. But that didn't mean he was a good person. And that was what really mattered. Justin's a nice guy. I'm glad I'm going out with him.  
  
Just then Professor Flitwick announced that we were having a big project that would be due in a month. He would be assigning partners. Justin immeadiately grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. But Professor went on to say, that for a change, we had to work with someone from Slytherin. I must say, not many of the Hufflepuffs were too happy about that. Neither were the Slytherins for that matter. Although some Hufflepuff girls were looking at Draco and giggling. Yes, he was very handsome. No, I'm going out with Justin! Don't think about Draco.  
  
"I will now read off the partners," said Professor Flitwick. He started alphabetically with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Hannah Abbott and Vincent Crabbe." I saw the color drain from Hannah's face. She looked positively fearful. I braced myself, I knew I was next.  
  
"Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy." What a coincidence. A couple of girls groaned. I didn't really mind. At least I could get to know Draco better. I walked over to where he was sitting and pulled up a chair.  
  
Justin was paired with Pansy Parkinson. She kept shooting me dirty looks and longingly watching Draco. Well, she was partnered with my boyfriend too! And she wasn't even going out with Draco. She just wanted him. I kinda got the idea that Draco was glad to get rid of Pansy.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I was really looking foward to Thursday. I'd heard we had Charms with the Hufflepuffs. I wanted to see the beautiful girl again. When we reached the Charms classroom, I looked around. Sure enough, there she was, sitting next to- Justin Finch-Fletchy? And he had his arm around her and was holding her. I just looked away. I couldn't stand it. Later I thought I saw her looking at me, but it was probably just my imagination. What a fool I was, to think I might have had a chance with her! She was gorgeous, and besides, I'm a Slytherin, and I've heard of the rumors going around about me. I should've know better.  
  
Suddenly Flitwick announced we would be working on a big project with a partner that was due at the end of the month. I saw Justin immeadieately grab the beautiful girl's hand. I still didn't know her name. Meanwhile Pansy came over to me and sat closer to me than I would've liked. God, that girl can get annoying. Other kids were whispering to their friends, trying to find a partner.  
  
"Not so fast, kids," said Flitwick, "I will be assigning partners. And you will be with someone from the other house. I will now read off the partners."  
  
He started alphabetically with the Hufflepuffs. "Hannah Abbott and Vincent Crabbe." Hannah looked scared to death. I could see why, though, becuase Crabbe looked very frightening indeed.  
  
"Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy." Who was Susan Bones? I wearily scanned the room, trying to find my partner. At first I didn't see anyone. Then I spotted her. It was her! My gorgeous girl! I was so excited!  
  
Pansy was paired with Justin. I was glad to get rid of her, she'd been tagging after me ever since school began. I liked having Susan with me. Pansy pouted, and kept throwing Susan evil looks and flirty looks toward me. I ignored her.  
  
"When do you want to get together?" Susan asked me. She was actually talking to me! That musical voice- speaking to me.  
  
"How about tomorrow after dinner?"  
  
"In the library?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," it sure did. I couldn't wait. I don't know why I liked her so much. It was almost like love at first sight. Sigh. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	3. A Meeting In the Library

Disclaimer: Let's face facts, I don't own Harry Potter, I really wish I did- but I don't (sob!)  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I wearily headed up to the library the next night. I guess I was a little upset. Justin and I had just had a small argument. I told him I was going up to the library to meet Draco. Well, he got all upset. Said he wanted to come with me. I guess he's heard the rumors about Malfoy, and all the girls that like him. Anyway, I got mad at him for not trusting me, and stormed off.  
  
As I walked into the library, I saw Draco already waiting there. "Hello," I said warmly.  
  
"Hi," he murmured. "Sit down, let's get to work."  
  
I sat in the seat next to him. "I was thinking we could do our report on Wingardium Leviosa. Even though that's an easy charm, we have to write about a useful charm, right? And I think that's one of the most helpful. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that sounds good," he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get some books," I told him. So I scanned the shelves and found some of the beginners books with Wingardium Leviosa in them.  
  
We started to write down a list of things to include in our report. "We should make a list of things people have done in difficult situations," suggested Draco.  
  
"That's a great idea!" I replied enthusiastically. "Like... remember in our first year, when Ron Weasley saved Hermione Granger from that troll? He used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate it's club and then knock it out."  
  
"That's right," Draco said. I stood up to get some more books. "Watch out, your shoelace is untied," he told me. I sat back down in the chair and started pulling at the laces.  
  
"Darn it!" I cried.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just pulled the lace out of the hole, and these shoelaces don't have the plastic things on the ends. And I can't get the lace back in!"  
  
"Give me your foot," Draco commanded. I put my foot in his lap. It felt surprisingly good. He had his hand around my ankle, and I liked his hold. I mean, I know tying someone's shoe isn't very romantic, but just being near him felt good. I'm not sure, but I've never felt like this around Justin, even when we kiss.  
  
I was sorry when he was finished. But I removed my foot and got back to work. We'd been in there for about an hour and a half, and I realized it was lunch time. "Draco, we'd better go," I told him.  
  
"Well, how about we get together next Saturday? Here, after lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I'd been looking forward to tonight all day. I couldn't really eat any dinner, I was too nervous, so I went up to the library early. When Susan came in she looked upset. I didn't ask her what was wrong, and she didn't tell me. "Let's get to work," I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice.  
  
Susan started talking all about her ideas for the report, but I wasn't really listening. I just watched her. She was so beautiful. How come none of the other guys noticed this. Well, I guess Justin did. Darn that Justin!  
  
"What do you think?" I heard Susan ask me.  
  
I focused back into the real world. "Um, yeah, sounds good," I said. I must have made some other suggestions on the report, but I don't really remember them. Then, when she stood up to get some books, I examined her from head to toe. Then I noticed her shoelace was untied. So I told her.  
  
She sat back down. "Darn it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that whatever it was I could fix it.  
  
"Oh, I pulled my shoelace out of the hole, and it doesn't have to plastic things on the end so I can't get it back in."  
  
"Give me your foot," I told her. She put her foot in my lap. I loved having her so near, even if it was just her foot. She had such small, lovely feet. I took extra time in fixing her shoe, but finally I had to let her go.  
  
We worked on for about an hour and fifteen minutes, when Susan glanced at her watch. "Draco, we'd better go," she said to me.  
  
No, I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay with her forever. But we could come back. I would make sure that we would. Oh, what would I do when this project was over?  
  
"How about we get together next Saturday?" I asked her. "Here, after lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," she replied in that melodic voice, and swept out of the door. I watched her go. I was completely love-struck. 


	4. Caught

A/N: amaryllis- all right, I'll update! I was concentrating on my other story for awhile, but that one's almost finished, so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Also, I'm having a case of writer's block for this story, so any suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is strict property of JK Rowling.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
The next Saturday I snuck down to the library. I'd had to sneak away from Justin. He was really annoying. I was like he didn't trust me or something. I'd thought about breaking up with him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Deep down, Justin was still a good guy.  
  
So I ended up getting to the library a little earlier, just to get away. Draco was already sitting there, so I figured we could start our work. I gathered the books together, and we both started reading silently. I was deeply engrossed in this one story, about a man who'd levitated himself over a lake with Wingardium Leviosa. The next time I looked up, Draco's chair was much closer to mine.  
  
I ignored it. I kept on reading. Then he spoke. "What do you think of this story?"  
  
I leaned over to look in the book he was talking about. He faced me. Suddenly, he leaned in and tried to kiss me. Instinctively, I pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me. He looked confused. "I thought..."  
  
"I can't," I mumbled. "Justin."  
  
"Justin?" This time his voice was more than confused. I heard a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice. "I thought you'd broken up with him by now. He doesn't seem to trust you."  
  
"Well, why should he?" I jumped up. "After all, he was afraid something like this would happen. And look, it did."  
  
"Please, calm down," begged Draco. I sat down. Just then he leaned over to kiss me again. The nerve! Still, I couldn't help admitting that I liked it. But I was in a relationship. Just as I was about to pull away, I heard foot steps.  
  
"Susan!" a familiar voice cried. "How could you?"  
  
I whirled around. "Justin, please. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Please! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Some accident," he muttered. He was trying to look tough, but I could tell he wanted to break down and cry. It would have been okay. I could already feel the hot, moist tears rolling down my cheek.  
  
"That's it!" He cried. "It's over, Susan!"  
  
I looked to Draco for help, but he'd already gathered up his stuff and slip away. How could he leave me like this?  
  
"Please!" I sobbed again.  
  
"It's over." And with that, my ex-boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchey, walked out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I'd been looking forward to Saturday so much, so I could see Susan again. I wanted to try and make a move on her, I just had to. We were meant to be. I figured she'd broken up with that Justin fellow by now, he was a shady character. I didn't like him too much. Too protective of Susan, and he didn't treat her well.  
  
I left earlier then planned to get to the library before her. I'd only been there for about a minute, though, when she came in. She was very quiet. She didn't say anything to me.  
  
I couldn't concentrate on the work. I kept inching my chair closer and closer to hers, until finally the edges of our chairs were almost touching. She looked up at me. She seemed a little surprised, but ignored it and continued reading her book. I was a little disappointed. I had to do something!  
  
Finally, I said to her, "Look at this story in this book." She leaned across me to get a better look at the book. I faced her. 'This is it,' I thought. 'It's now or never.' I leaned in to kiss her. To my frustration and astonishment, she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely puzzled. "I thought..."  
  
"I can't." She looked like she was about to cry. "Justin."  
  
"Justin?" What? How could she still be going out with him? After the way he'd treated her. Yeah, I'd heard about it from one of Susan's friends, Hannah Abbott. Hannah had the biggest crush on me, so she'd tell me anything I wanted to know.  
  
I voiced my concerns. "I thought you broke up with him. He didn't seem to trust you very much."  
  
"Well, why should he?" she jumped up, and I was afraid she was going to leave. "He was afraid something like this would happen. And look, it did."  
  
"Please, calm down," I begged her. I wanted her to stay. She obeyed. I had to kiss her. So I did one of the stupidest things of my life. I leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
This time, she didn't pull away immediately. Wow, she was a good kisser. I wonder how much practice she had with Justin? I could feel that she was about to pull away. But before she could, I heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Susan!" A voice cried. "How could you?"  
  
Susan jumped up and turned around. I slowly pulled myself around, not wanting to believe it. But it was. Justin.  
  
Susan burst into tears. "Justin, please, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Please! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
I knew I had to get out of there while Justin was still dealing with Susan. Otherwise, it would be me next. I wanted to stay and support her, but I had to leave. I couldn't face Justin just now.  
  
I gathered together my things, and silently slipped out the door, with a very guilty conscience. 


	5. An Owl Arrives

Disclaimer: Harry Potter- not mine. Also, the book I mention, Tune In Anytime, is by Caroline Cooney. It's very good, I recomend reading it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's kind of short!  
  
Aldwyn, the Conjuror- I'd like to thank you for supporting all my fics. I think your stories are really great too!  
  
Amaryllis- interesting idea! I'm thinking of using it in the next chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I sat on my bed, with an empty box of tissues in my lap. I'd used them all up crying over everything that happened. I couldn't believe how my life had gone so totally, utterly wrong. One moment, I'd had a boyfriend, and another guy who seemed to like me, the next moment, my boyfriend dumps me and the other guy runs away. What am I supposed to do?  
  
I can't concentrate on anything right now. This could have worked out, it could've been okay. If only this had been like a movie or a book where everyone ends up happily ever after. Well, I had to escape from this world. I decided to read a book.  
  
I'm muggle born, so I've got lots of muggle books. I opened up one of my favorites, Tune In Anytime. I was soon lost in Sophie's world, who reminded me a lot of myself. He life felt like it had just been ruined, and she didn't know what to do. Then she met this guy, Ted Larkman. And she could lean on him and he was always there for her. I wish I had a Ted to support me.  
  
I was so engrossed in the story that I didn't notice the owl fly in the window. It perched on my bed and hooted at me. I looked up, surprised. It dropped a letter on my bed and flew away again.  
  
I opened the letter. It was from Draco. It said:  
  
Susan-  
  
I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday. Please, you've got to believe me, I just didn't want Justin to start something and make it worse for you.   
  
I have to tell you something. I don't know how to say this, Susan, but... I love you. Ever since I first saw you when we bumped into each other, it was love at first sight. My heart aches for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what else to say, except that I beg that you forgive me.  
  
-Draco  
  
Draco Malfoy loved me?  
  
************************************************************************Draco's PoV:  
  
I couldn't sleep at all on Saturday night. I kept thinking about Susan, and how I'd abandoned her that night. I shouldn't have left. But I didn't know what else to do. I'd been so confused.  
  
Finally I fell into a fitful sleep, and woke up late the next morning. I'd missed breakfast, and headed down to lunch. I noticed Susan wasn't there. Maybe she was still upset. I know I would be.  
  
I returned to my room but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I tried to do my Transfiguation homework, but failed miserably. I couldn't even concentrate on reading the lastest issue of Quidditch Magazine, which is my absolute favorite.  
  
Finally I decided I had to do something, or else I'd never have piece of mind. I sat down at my desk to compose a letter to Susan. My garabage can was filled with crumpled pieces of paper until I was finally content with what I wrote. This is what the note said:  
  
Susan-  
  
I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday. Please, you've got to believe me, I just didn't want Justin to start something and make it worse for you.   
  
I have to tell you something. I don't know how to say this, Susan, but... I love you. Ever since I first saw you when we bumped into each other, it was love at first sight. My heart aches for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what else to say, except that I beg you to forgive me.  
  
-Draco  
  
Yes, it was rather straight forward. But I had to get these feelings out, I couldn't contain them any longer. I went down to the owlery to send the letter.  
  
Now I just had to wait to see if she would accept me.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Hey, I left a little bit of a cliffhanger here! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! 


	6. The Kiss

A/N: amaryllis: of course you can still use it in your story!  
  
Please enjoy, and r/r!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I'd thought about it forever. Should I accept Draco? Or not? After all, he did ruin my relationship with Justin, and then ran away. But was my relationship with Justin really that important to begin with? I guess not. And there's one thing about me. I just really need to be loved. It's so important to have someone to care about me. And since I don't have Justin anymore, I think Draco would be a good boyfriend. I suppose I'll accept.  
  
I saw him in Charms class the next day. I was nervous, but I walked up to him. I told him, "I thought about it." I couldn't seem to get any more words out.  
  
"And?" He looked at me expectantly.  
  
"And..." I stuttered, "And... I'd love to go out with you!" He flung his arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug. Just then Professor Flitwick was ready to begin class, and we settled down in our seats.  
  
After class Draco and I arranged to meet each other in the library during the lunch that day. So after I quickly ate, I rushed up to the library, to see Draco already sitting there.  
  
"Draco..." I started, "We finished our Charms project. What do you want to do?"  
  
He took my hand and led me behind the Potions book shelf. It was the farthest away from Madam Pince. He then looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Susan," he began, "I don't want to do anything wrong to mess up this relationship. So I'll ask you. I'd like to kiss you." He looked eagerly into my eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away. One look in his crystal blue eyes and my heart melted.  
  
"Of course, Draco," I whispered.  
  
So he swept me into his arms. It was the most incredible feeling ever. You know how in movies, fireworks explode and you can hear that music playingwhen people kiss? That's the kind of feeling I was getting. I was floating on air. Of course, the kiss we had shared before didn't really count since I'd pulled away and everything. So technically, this was our first kiss.  
  
I'd never expected anything like this. When I'd kissed Justin, I hadn't felt anything really. Happy, I guess, but nothing like this. I felt like I was floating on air. I moaned and parted my lips, allowing Draco's tongue to enter my mouth. He brushed against my teeth, and I massaged his tongue. I'd never felt like this before. I was in bliss.  
  
Draco and I were on the floor now, he had me pressed up against a bookself. I was really enjoying myself, when I heard a voice.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I could hardly stand to look at her the next day in Charms, not knowing if she wanted me or not. But before class, she approached me.  
  
All she said was, "I thought about it." I waited for her to continue. She didn't.  
  
"And?" I thought I was going to die of anticipation.  
  
"And..." Come on! "And... I'd love to go out with you!" I was so relieved, I swept her into a big hug. But just then Flitwick cleared his throat loudly and began class. We took our assigned seats on opposite sides of the room. I don't think I learned much that class. My full attention was on Susan.  
  
I talked to her after class, and we decided to meet in the library during lunch. I couldn't stand to eat, so I went straight up there to wait for her. She arrived soon enough, and said to me, "Draco, we finished our Charms project. What do you want to do?"  
  
I knew what I wanted to do. I couldn't say anything, though. I just took her hand, and brought her to one of the back bookshelves, as far away from everyone as possible. I turned to her.  
  
"Susan," I began, "I don't want to mess up our relationship by doing anything wrong. So I'm going to ask you something. Can I kiss you?"  
  
Her eyes locked on mine, and I was dazzled my her bright green eyes. Then she spoke. "Of course."  
  
I was so ecstatic. I swept her into my arms and brought my lips on hers. I'd kissed many girls before, but none like Susan. She was amazing. Maybe it was because the others were simply lust, or a feeling of control. But I truly loved Susan. And that was what made our kiss so passionate. True love.  
  
At this point, we were on a floor, and she was up against the book case. My tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth, wanting to remember every detail. I never wanted this moment to end. Unfortunetly, it ended too soon. An all too familiar voice interrupted us.  
  
"What is going on here?" 


	7. Whispers and Rumors

A/N: Hey, hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
Thanks to amaryllis, my number one supporter of this story. You'd better update your story soon, amaryllis! I'm looking forward to it!  
  
And Enid has pointed out that it can get annoying with having to read the same scene twice in two different PoV's. Basically, if this annoys you, just read the PoV that you want and skip the other one. I'm trying to show how the different characters with different personalities react to the same situations. Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
I looked up in surprise. Who dared to inturrupt the biggest moment of my life? But as soon as I looked up I gasped. Standing before me was my scariest teacher ever, Professor Snape.  
  
"I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered. What exactly is going on here?"  
  
Draco spoke. "I'm sorry, Professor."  
  
"Yes, well," said Snape. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff for Public Display of Affection, Susan. And I will see you in Potions class next period. See me after class to arrange detention." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.  
  
My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe it! I'd gotten into so much trouble, detention and house points taken off, and Draco was let off fine! This wasn't fair. I'm a good kid, and quiet too. I'd never gotten detention before. I just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Don't say anything," said Draco. "You'll be okay. Trust me, you'll be fine. It's one detention with Snape, you'll live. But I guess we should be going now, it's almost time for our next class."  
  
He was right. I wasn't looking forward to Potions, but I didn't want to get into more trouble than I was already in, so Draco and I went our separate ways.  
  
As I walked into the dungeons, I noticed a lot of people looking at me and whispering. I prayed that Snape hadn't said anything to the class about what had happened between Draco and I. But maybe I was just being paranoid.  
  
I endured the torture of Potions class, and went up to Snape after class to recieve my detention. He informed me that I would be put to work cleaning out all his empty potion bottles. I groaned. There had to be more than two hundred of them. But he told me I would be serving my detention along with Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor. So at least I'd have some help.  
  
I left feeling dejected about everything. It didn't help when I passed two giggling Gryffindor girls, who I knew were pointing at me and laughing. What was going on?  
  
Suddenly, Hannah came rushing up to me. "Susan, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" I asked, genuinuely confused.  
  
"That you've kissed Ernie MacMillian!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" I screamed. Hannah looked taken aback. "That is totally not true. I would never... I mean... oh! It's making me so mad! I've never kissed him, I barely even know him. He's just one of Justin's friends."  
  
"Really?" Hannah raised one eyebrow. "Well, that's not the story Justin's telling everyone. According to Justin, you broke up with him, and then had a short little thing with Ernie, and now you've dumped him and are after Draco Malfoy. He's made you seem like some sort of slut!"  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
"What is going up here?"  
  
I groaned at the familiar tone of voice. Standing over me was none other than the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape.   
  
"I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered. What is going on here?"  
  
I wasn't sure how to reply, but I tried to smooth things over. "I'm sorry, Professor," I said to him.  
  
"Yes, well," he turned away from me and turned to Susan. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff for a Public Display of Affection, Susan. And see me for a detention after class." And then he swept out of the room.  
  
Susan's mouth was hanging open. I doubt she'd even gotten detention before, being the good student she is. I know it was unfair, because Snape was the head of my house, but what could I do about it? I turned to Susan.  
  
"Don't say anything. I know it's unfair, but it's just one detention. But we should get going now, it's almost time for class."  
  
As much as I didn't want to leave, and I would have easily skipped Herbology to be here, I knew Susan had to get to Potions. She couldn't stand to be late or else she might be in even more trouble. So I started out towards the greenhouses.  
  
When I arrived, Pansy immeadiately came up to me. "Draco," she purred, "Why don't you come back to me? I love you, baby, and that little slut you have for a girlfriend isn't...."  
  
"She's not a slut!" I interrupted. "She's loving, caring and kind. She'd never do anything like that."  
  
"Hmm, that's not what Justin Finch-Fletchy told me. And he should know. He went out with her for six months. According to him, she's kissed half the guys in the school. And then she leaves them. Her goal is to get every single one. And you're next. I'm waiting to see you fall, Draco Malfoy, because you're going to get crushed." 


	8. Locked In The Dungeon

A/N: I want to tell you, first of all, that I don't own Harry Potter and co.!   
Secondly, I love all reviewers! So please, review, review, review!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about what Hannah had said. Justin had told everyone I was a slut? I was so upset. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. And now everyone was giving me looks in the hallway. And some guys kept trying to hit on me. They thought I was easy.  
  
This had made me really upset because I've always tried to be a good, kind person. I'm almost never mean to anyone, and I'm loyal to my friends. This was destroying my reputation, and I didn't know what to do.  
  
The only thing that got me through this was my support from Draco. He was so sweet about it.  
  
"Susan," he said to me one day, "Don't worry about this. We'll get through it. And I'll always be here to support you."  
  
And I was very grateful for his support, but it didn't make it any easier when I had to go serve my detention that night with Professor Snape and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Seamus and I were left alone, locked up in the cold dungeon, washing out over two hundred old potion bottles. We didn't talk much, but Seamus kept glancing over at me.  
  
After we were about half way done, Seamus grabbed my hand. "Let's take a break," he suggested.  
  
"All right, but not too long," I told him, "I want to get out of here soon."  
  
"It won't be long," he promised me. Suddenly his lips were on top of mine. I pulled away.  
  
"Stop it!" I cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me. "Don't you want to add me to the list of all the guys you've kissed?"  
  
"None of that is true!" I told him. "It's just a rumor! Justin made that up to get back at me after I dumped him!"  
  
But there was no stopping Seamus. His lips were on mine again. I jumped away and hid under a table.  
  
"Stop!" I told him again. "I have a boyfriend, I'm going out with Draco Malfoy!"  
  
But Seamus didn't listen. Roughly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from under the table. I tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. He corned my up against the wall.   
  
I edged toward the door, trying to escape. But it was locked. It was no use. I banged on the door, but deep down I knew it was useless, no one would be around the dungeons at this time of night.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:   
  
I was feeling horrible for Susan. Everywhere she turned, people would stop and look at her. She seemed so upset about all of it. I wouldn't have cared if it were me, I'm used to people making fun of me and spreading rumors. But it broke my heart to see them do that to Susan.  
  
I tried to support her and be there for her, because she always seemed so upset. One day I told her, "Susan. Don't worry about this. We'll get through it together. And I'll always be there to support you."  
  
I think I helped Susan get through all this. I couldn't stand to see her hurt. She almost never left my side, except when we had separate classes. But I would still walk her to her class before and meet her outside of it afterward.  
  
Unfortunately, I couldn't join her the detention she had that night. She told me not to wait for her, because it would probably take awhile to wash all the bottles with only two of them.  
  
Nevertheless, at around 10 o'clock, I decided to go wait for Susan. I sat on the floor outside the dungeon, but I was so tired I soon fell into a light sleep.  
  
Suddenly, a loud rapping at the door disturbed my sleep. I looked up, and saw that the knocking was coming from the door to the dungeon Susan was in. I leapt to my feet, determined to help her in what ever situation she was in. 


	9. Betrayal

A/N: Yea, I got more reviews! I just love them. And I want to say that I'm sorry if I'm not as quick as possible about updating, but we're approaching the end of the school year and I've got finals coming up! But if you're looking for something to read, I hope you will try one of my other stories!   
  
Also, I'm sorry everyone, especially amaryllis, about not updating! I was banned from ff.net for awhile, I wasn't allowed to update :( But here it is now!  
  
oowth- I'm looking forward to reading your story!  
  
KitKat- Wow, I'm honored that you think I'm such a good writer. And that I changed your opinions on the characters. I hope you keep reading!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I was so scared, I didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. But suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Alohamora!" The door opened, and standing there was Draco.  
  
I was ready to smack myself. Of course! I'd forgotten about my wand. I could've saved myself. I guess I just didn't think.  
  
"Get away," snarled Draco to Seamus. I'd never seen him this angry. I was almost scared myself, but I knew Draco would take care of me.  
  
Seamus looked pretty scared too. But the Gryffindors and Slytherins have always had their fights and they never get along. "Look, Draco," started Seamus nervously. I could see why, Draco looked like he was ready to commit murder. "I didn't mean anything, really, please..."  
  
"Leave." Draco commanded. "Just get out of here and never come near Susan again." Seamus did as he was told. He left quickly and was gone.  
  
"Thank you," I said to Draco. "Now, I'm really tired and overwhelmed. I'm going to bed. Good night." and I game him a quick hug.  
  
As I left, I could see Draco still standing by the door. I know I should have been more grateful, but I'd really had a rough night, and I just needed to get away. I was sure Draco would understand that.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I could hear Susan banging on the other side of the door. I cried out, "Alohomora!" and opened the door.   
  
Susan was standing there, and Seamus was up very close to her. He backed away when I came in, though. Susan was just standing there, dumbfounded, with her mouth hanging open a little.  
  
I approached Seamus. "Get away." I couldn't stand to see anyone treat my Susan like this.  
  
I was trying to intimidate him, and I guess it worked. And it helped that I was towering over him. At the age of sixteen, I was five foot eleven. And Seamus appeared to only be about five foot five. Even Susan had a good two inches on him.  
  
He was definitely scared, because he started, "Look, Draco. I didn't mean anything. Really, please..."  
  
I couldn't stand him. "Leave." I was a command. "Just get out of here and never come near Susan again."  
  
Seamus did as he was told. He left the dungeon, and half ran back to his common room.   
  
I turned to Susan. I was expecting to be declared her hero, and get a nice big rewarding kiss. She looked at me. "Thank you." she said. I was waiting for her to come into my arms. She didn't.  
  
"Now, I'm really tired and overwhelmed. I'm going to bed. Good night." And finally she came into my arms, but stayed only for a quick hug. Then she headed off to her common room.  
  
I just stood there. I had just done some heroic deed, and not even been rewarded. Maybe I should have tried to respect Susan's feelings and decisions, but right now I couldn't. I was tired of always supporting her and helping her. When was it my turn? Who was there to support me.  
  
I skulked back to my common room. I usually hate it there. But tonight, Pansy again approached me. This time I was kind of thankful for the attention. After all, I wasn't getting much from anyone else. Pansy was the only Slytherin that would even talk to me anymore. Ever since I declared that my place was with the side of good and Dumbledore, the Slytherins had avoided me like the plague. Or else they would try to curse me or spread rumors about me. I was pretty much an outcast last year.  
  
This year things were a little better. The other houses had pretty much accepted me, with the exception of Gryffidor. True, I can imagine it would be hard for them to accept an enemy, but being brave and all that stuff, you would think they could, wouldn't you?  
  
Not that it mattered. So here I was in the Slytherin common room, with no one to talk to but Pansy. She took my hand.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her wearily.  
  
"Come with me," she said seductively, and I followed her right back out of the common room.   
  
She lead me up flights of stairs, until we reached the top of the astronomy tower. There was no class up there tonight. I was curious as to why Pansy had brought me here. So I asked her.  
  
"Don't say anything," she said to me. And she brought her lips up to mine into a deep kiss.  
  
And I didn't pull away. I hated to admit it, but I enjoyed this. I guess just because I hadn't been getting the attention from Susan that I thought I deserved. And this kiss didn't mean anything to me. I wasn't full of passion and love, like with Susan. This was just lust. And I needed it right now.  
  
But at that moment, I wasn't aware that a chubby teenager with bouncing blonde pigtails was watching my every move.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Wow, I'm amazed at how long that chapter was! Today is May 26, but unfortuately I can't post this til June 1. Sorry! I got an infraction for posting something that technically wasn't a real story! Oops! I'm really sorry about this. I guess that's why you're supposed to actually read those long paragraphs of requirements before you agree to them. 


	10. Draco Confesses

A/N: Ahhhhh!! It's not June 1st yet, so I'm still not allowed to post! Oh well, I'm writing this so I can post it when I'm allowed to. Oh, and I'm starting with Draco's PoV, just so you're not confused or anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
For once, I was actually enjoying Pansy's company. I got lonely sometimes, with only Susan. Not that I didn't love Susan with all my heart. Which is why I started to feel guilty and I pulled away from Pansy.  
  
Unfortuately, it was too late. I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"What on earth are you doing, Draco Malfoy?" I turned around, and was looking down at a 5 foot 4 sixteen year old girl. She had bright blue eyes and two bouncing blonde pigtails. I recognized her as Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff. Then I realized that she was Susan's best friend.  
  
"Hannah!" I cried. "Oh, what are you doing here? Please don't say anything to Susan."  
  
Hannah eyed me slowly. Although I was about seven inches taller than her, right now she had an obvious advantage over me in what she could do about this. "I would never intentionally hurt Susan," she began, "but I feel she has a right to know. Now, I'm not going to tell her, but I'm going to tell you something. I think you should tell Susan what happened. But it's up to you." And with that, the blonde pigtails bounced out of sight.  
  
"Come on Draco, let's continue what we started," whispered Pansy.  
  
"No," I said, jerking away. "You... get out of here. I don't want to see you again. Please leave!"  
  
Pansy looked startled, but started to back away. "You'll be sorry, Draco Malfoy. I'm the only Slytherin that even talks to you anymore. Now it's over!"  
  
I only had one thing on my mind. "I have to find Susan," I said absentmindedly, and ran from the tower. I knew Hannah was right. I could never live with the guilt from this. Susan did have a right to know. And if she broke up with me, well, I guess I deserved it.  
  
Now I realized I didn't know where I was going. If Susan was in the Hufflepuff Common room, there was no way I could get in there now to talk to her. I had to hope she was somewhere else. First I checked the Great Hall, to see if she was getting some late night snacks. No luck there. Next I went up to the library. She wasn't there either. She had to be in the common room. After all, she had said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.  
  
So I ran to where I'd found out the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room was. And standing outside was Hannah, who was just about to go in.  
  
"Hannah," I panted, "Can you please tell Susan I'm out here and I need to speak to her?"  
  
Hannah eyed me again, and then said, "All right, Draco."  
  
About two minutes later, Susan came out looking sleepy and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Look," I started, "I'm really sorry to wake you up. But there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"   
"No, because I might not have the courage then to tell you. I don't know how to say this, but... I was kissing Pansy Parkinson. I wasn't trying to cheat on you, and you know how she is. Please, Susan, I love you with all my heart."  
  
I watched Susan for a reaction. She just kind of stared at me. Then she started to crumple to the floor. I caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I was still shaking when I reached Hufflepuff Common room. Luckily there was no one around I had to talk to, so I went straight to bed.  
  
I was awoken about an hour later by Hannah shaking me. "What?" I asked groggily.   
  
"It's Draco," said Hannah softly. "He's outside. He says he needs to talk to you."  
  
I groaned. I really needed some sleep. But I pulled myself out of bed and put on a robe. I went out of the common room to face Draco.  
  
"Look," he said, "I'm really sorry to wake you up. But there's something I have to tell you."  
  
I couldn't even concentrate on him or what he was saying. I yawned and asked him, "It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No, because I might not have the courage to tell you then," he said. His voice shook, and he looked extremely nervous. He was kind of swaying back and forth, and I could tell he was about to tell me something very important.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but... I was kissing Pansy Parkinson. I wasn't trying to cheat on you, and you know how she is. Please Susan, I love you with all my heart."  
  
What? He loves me? But he was kissing Pansy... is this some sort of dream? A nightmare? What's going on? I'm too tired to think about this... HE WAS KISSING PANSY? Oh my god...  
  
And suddenly the world went black and I fell to the ground.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Well, enjoy. It's still not June 1! It's May 30. Omg, guess what I did today? I asked this guy that I really like to go to the graduation dance with me! I mean, I like him so much I even wrote a song about him. Well anyway, he said he'll take it into consideration. I hope he says yes. 


	11. Susan's Decision

A/N: I'm updating again! Yay! I went to see Into The Woods yesterday on Broadway! My favorite actor, Adam Wylie, was in it! It was so good! Also, the Tonys are on tonight, so I probably won't finish this update. Plus I still have homework. Oh, well. By the way this starts on Susan's point of view again.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Tom Riddle's Son: I love your new pen name, by the way! I know how those relatives staying over can upset your thinking process...  
  
amaryllis: hey, I reviewed your story with an idea if you want to use it. It's just a suggestion.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing. At first I wondered why I was there. Then suddenly the events of the previous evening came flooding back into my mind. Having detention, Seamus trying to attack me. Draco rescuing me, then waking me up later just to tell me he'd been cheating on me. The bastard. Oops. I hate to use language, even if it is to myself. But night now I couldn't think of anything else that suited Draco.  
  
About five minutes later Hannah came to visit. "Are you okay, Susan?" she asked me.  
  
"Ummm, yeah I'm fine. How did I get here?"  
  
"Draco carried you. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry he did that to you."  
  
"How did you hear it?"  
  
"Well..." Hannah began slowly. "Pansy's been telling anyone who'll listen. She wants to get back at Draco for telling her to lay off."  
  
"But he did kiss her?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
It was silent for a few moments. Then Hannah said, "He wants to come in to see you. I said I'd ask you first. Is that okay with you?"  
  
I sighed. "Well, I'm going to have to face him sooner or later anyway. Might as well be sooner."  
  
So Hannah left to tell Draco he could come in. I didn't want to face him, but I figured it would be better this way.  
  
He came in looking dejected and depressed. Well, that was nothing compared to how I was feeling. He took one look at my face and began to babble.  
  
"Susan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... honest, well, actually, I mean, you know how it is... but I made a mistake and I realize that and I'm trying to correct it. I mean, everyone makes mistakes please forgive me."  
  
I looked him in the eyes. I wanted to forgive him so badly, and to say everything was okay and to be in his arms again. But I couldn't. As much as I wanted to, he'd crossed the line. And this time to far. This was no accident. He'd hurt me deeply and he should have realized it was a mistake.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Draco, I'm sorry, but it's over."  
  
"What?" I could barely hear Draco's voice.  
  
I cleared my throat and repeated, "I'm sorry, but it's over."  
  
"I- I- I-" Draco stammered. "Oh my god!" he cried, and ran from the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I carried Susan to the hospital wing and then went upstairs. I fell into a fit of unrestful sleep over everything that happened. I got up early the next morning to see if I could go visit Susan. I met Hannah outside the door though.   
  
Hannah turned to me and gave me an icy stare. "Don't go in yet," she said curtly. "I'll ask her if she wants your company."  
  
So I nervously waited outside. The minutes seemed to drag by like hours, until finally Hannah reappeared.  
  
"She says she'll see you."  
  
So I slowly walked to Susan. As soon as I saw her, I was sorry for everything I'd done. I had to say something, I had to make everything all right. So I just started talking, babbling.  
  
"Susan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, honest... well, actually, I mean, you know how it is. I made a mistake, please let me try and correct it... please forgive me, everyone makes mistakes..."  
  
Susan looked at me for what seemed like the longest time. Then she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but it's over."  
  
"What?" No. This isn't real.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's over."  
  
"I-I-I-" What could I do, what could I say? "Oh my god!" I had to get out of there. I ran all the way back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
What had happened? Susan broke up with you, dimwit. And you deserved it, too. You should have realized something like this would happen. But I loved her so much. I thought our love was unstoppable. But I guess I was wrong. Susan was the only person in this school that will even talk to me. Now I'm all alone. Oh, what did I do?  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Please... don't get mad! Remember, the story's not finished yet. And, I hate to admit, but I am a sap and I love happy endings. So never fear, just remember I'm not done yet. You'll see what happens soon enough. Ha, ha, I already know... all right, I'll stop teasing! And I'm planning to update soon.  
  
Woohoo! We won! Into The Woods won for Best Revival Of A Musical! But I'm sure you don't care.  
  
And that guy I asked out? Well, he still hasn't made up his mind yet. Ahh, the suspense is killing me! Just like the suspense of this story is probably killing you... hehe. 


	12. Living Without You

A/N: Yea, I got more reviews! This was a really hard chapter to write. Sorry it's short. Umm, actually, I don't really have anything else to say here. Enjoy the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I felt horrible. But I had to do it. I sat in my room, pondering over everything that had happened in the past week. Well, I'll just have to make it through to the end of the year. After all, I was sure I'd just forget about Draco with time.  
  
And about two months passed. It was June, we'd be taking our final tests soon. For once, I was actually glad to be leaving Hogwarts. It seemed like everywhere I looked, Draco was there. It was driving me crazy. I've been trying to forget about him. Last month we had a dance, and I even went with Ron Weasley. He asked me out, but I told him no. I wasn't ready for another relationship. I was too scared.  
  
Hannah was a good friend, of course. She stood by me the whole time and supported me. She's so nice. And when I went home to my house, I told my mom everything. She was great about it too.  
  
And about two weeks into summer vacation, I started having dreams at night. Draco was in them. I would end up waking up every morning, thinking about him. I'd spend the whole day moping around the house.  
  
So I started getting out of the house. I would go to the movies with my muggle friends, and I joined a photography class. I thought this would solve my problems. I was wrong. Everything reminded me of him.  
  
When I was preparing to go back on the Hogwarts Express next September 1st, I was ready. I knew I had to find Draco and talk to him. It was time to fix things.  
  
I'd thought this over. Maybe I was too harsh on him. After all, he had come to me with the truth, and that's the best thing he could have done. He didn't try and hide it from me. That shows he truly cares. I just hope he still does.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
Ever since Susan left me, my life was a living hell. I had no friends. The only person that talked to me in this whole damn school besides the teachers was Susan. And now she was gone.  
  
Although there was only about two months of school left, they were horrible for me. I sat all alone at meal times, during class, and after school. I still played Quidditch, but did really bad at it. I lost the Quidditch cup for Slytherin, one more reason for all of them to hate me.  
  
Since I had free time, I studied for the final tests. I ended up learning so much I got the highest grades in our year, aside from Granger. But even this didn't make me happy.  
  
I was never so happy to get away from Hogwarts in my entire life. I never wanted to come back.  
  
I seriously thought about sucicide that summer. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was my mother. She had a worse life than I did, what with my father on the dark side and then dying two years ago. She needed me to take care of her. And I loved her, so I stayed alive.  
  
But every moment of my existence I thought about Susan. I wrote hundreds of notes and even poems to her, saying how sorry and stupid I was and how much I loved her. I cried myself to sleep every night.   
  
September 1st came too soon. I boarded the Hogwarts Express filled with dread of the coming year. I couldn't stand to see Susan again. I'd just break down. If only I hadn't made that mistake with Pansy. If only, if only. 


	13. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

A/N: Hope you enjoy this update. Sorry, I'm in a bad mood.  
  
For any of you that are interested in what's going on in my personal life, that guy I asked out, he said no. I'm so depressed! I could probably rewrite the whole last chapter now with a much better understanding. Oh, well. I suppose I'll recover soon. Life goes on, as we all learn.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:   
  
As I was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express, I ran into Hannah. "Hey Susan!" she exclaimed. "How was your summer?"  
  
I tried to smile. "Oh, it was fine. Yours?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the same."  
  
They went aboard the train together and sat down in a compartment. They chit chatted for awhile, but finally I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Hannah." I said.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"It's Draco."  
  
"Oh, not him again. I thought you'd given up on him. Come on, you have to move on, Susan. It's over between you two."  
  
"No. No, it's not. I love Draco. I have to fix things." And I went running off to a different car of the train to find Draco.  
  
On the last car of the train I found him, sitting all alone in a compartment. I dreaded to think how he'd spent all his time alone. At first I was too scared. I turned around to leave. But I had to face my fears. I sat down next to him.  
  
He looked up, startled. "Hello, Draco," I said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How was your summer?" I asked him, trying to get some conversation.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"I was getting no response. So I just jumped right in. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" he asked quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes I did. Just let me talk. You did the right thing. You made a mistake. I realize that, but we all make mistakes. And you didn't run or hide from yours. You faced it head on, and I admire that. Few people could do what you did. And I was too hurt by your action with Pansy to realize how hard that was for you and what it meant. I want to know if there's any chance of us getting back together, please tell me. If not, well, now's the chance for you to break my heart like I broke yours."  
  
He looked at me. Intently. I stared back. Into his crystal blue eyes. I waited for his response.  
  
"Okay," he said, "Yes, okay. We'll give it another shot. I couldn't stand living without you this summer."  
  
"Thank god," I said. Then I started to cry. They weren't sad tears, but tears of relief. I hadn't realized just how scared I was about asking Draco to take me back. But now I just let the tears flow freely from my face.  
  
Gingerly, Draco took my hand. I couldn't resist his touch. I lay my head on his shoulder and just cried my eyes out for the rest of the trip. He just silently held me, and I felt extremely safe and secure.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I dreaded going back to Hogwarts. You know, that school where I my girlfriend had dumped me last year, I had no friends, I sat all alone and no one talked to me. Yeah, it pretty much sucked.  
  
I sat down in the last car of the train in a compartment all by myself. I reflected on everything that had happened. All I really wanted was Susan back. But I'd gone on. Soon I'd leave Hogwarts. Maybe I'd travel and meet new people. Life does go on. That had been the ultimate slap in the face. But I'll survive it. After all, I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoys can make it through anything.  
  
I was aimlessly staring out the window. Suddenly I heard someone approach. I figured that it was probably someone coming to make fun of me. But the person sat down next to me. I looked to see who it was.  
  
Susan. "Hello, Draco." she said to me.  
  
I didn't know what to say, or what to do. "Hi."  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
Huh? What was she talking about? You don't just come up to your ex-boyfriend and ask him how his summer was. Or at least, not in our case. What could I say? 'It was horrible. I've been depressed ever since you left me and have seriously thought about suicide?' Umm, no. Instead, I just said, "The usual."  
  
I could see she wanted to talk to me. But about what? She should just say it, I can't read minds, you know.  
  
So she did. "I'm sorry," she told me.  
  
I almost laughed. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." After all, I was the one that had killed our relationship by cheating on her with Pansy.  
  
And then Susan started a whole long speech. About how she was sorry and that I did the right thing by telling her. And then she asked me to go out with her again.  
  
I just looked at her. Taking in every sight. It was her eyes that interested me most, though. At times when she was happy, they had been bright, dazzling emerald. Now they were a soft, dull green. Not unattractive, but rather troubled. Of course, I knew that I would say yes. But looking into those eyes just confirmed my thoughts and I knew we belonged together.  
  
"Okay," I told her, "Yes, okay. We'll give it another shot." Then I shared my feelings with her. "I couldn't stand living without you this summer."  
  
"Thank God," she said. It suddenly occured to me that she might feel the same way. And as soon as the tears started pouring from her eyes, I knew that was true. At first I thought something was wrong. Then I realized they were tears of happiness and relief.  
  
I knew what to do, how to take care of her. I took her hand, and she welcomed my touch. She rested her head on my shoulder, and cried into my robes. I just held her. That was all I wanted to do now. And I wanted to do it for the rest of my life. I wanted to hold Susan, my Susan.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Yea, they're back together now!   
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I haven't put one of these things in, in a long time. First off, Harry Potter characters are not mine. Secondly, that line that Draco said, "the ultimate slap in the face" I stole that too. But that wasn't copy righted. That's what my ex-boyfriend said to me after I broke up with him two years ago. I thought it kind of fit in the story so I added it. I just hope he doesn't read this! 


	14. Falling In Love Again

A/N: Oh, I hope you all know, that was not the end of the story! I'm planning on having about five more chapters, maybe more. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Hey, I'm having a good day! We had our arward assembly in school today, and they give this one award out to one boy and one girl. And I won! It was the award for "Outstanding Achievement In The Dramatic Arts". I'm so happy!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed.   
  
BranwenStoryTeller- Wow, thanks for all you comments. I really feel appreciated! And you're not annoying, I love reviews!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I was finally feeling truly happy again. I realized that I hadn't felt that way for a really long time. I really love Draco. But it was hard. We had to start all over from square one. But we could pull through it. I felt as long as we were together we could get through anything.  
  
The third week of school Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a dance next Friday. Of course I was going with Draco. I didn't know what dress robes to wear, though. The ones I had from last year were okay, but they were kind of old and were a little small.  
  
Hannah and I decided we'd look for some new ones for me in Hogsmeade that weekend. So it was a plan!  
  
That Saturday, we got ready to go. On our way out, we ran into Draco. "Hey guys," he said. "Do you mind if I hang out with you?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it's okay with Hannah," I told him.  
  
"It's fine with me," she said, "as long as you don't mind, Draco. After all, we're girls. We're going to be shopping!"  
  
"I need some new dress robes," I added.  
  
"Oh, so do I," said Draco. "We can pick some out together!"  
  
So the three of us headed down to the local robe shop. We headed toward the section at the back of the store that was teen formal wear.  
  
We spent awhile looking through the different robes on the racks. Finally I found one that took my breath away.  
  
It was silk, and a soft hunter green. The edges were a deep golden color, and there were silver sparkle swirl patterns. It was gorgeous.  
  
I showed it to Draco. "It's perfect," he said. "It's the same color of your eyes. You have to get it."  
  
Hannah agreed. But I checked the price tag. It was way over my limit. I didn't have that much money to spend. "I can't," I said. "It's too expensive."  
  
Draco spoke up. "I'll pay for it."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that..."  
  
"Have you forgotten," he started, "That you're dating a Malfoy? Trust me, money is no option."  
  
Finally I gave in. I really did love it. I also found the perfect one for Draco, as well. This one matched his eyes, it was a beautiful baby blue. Fake dimonds were sewn on the collar and the sleeves. But it didn't look tacky, it looked good.  
  
We were both very pleased that night with our appearance. Draco was immensely good looking, with his soft blonde hair slicked back and the robe that matched his eyes. We spent the whole night together. Not that Draco had any other friends to hang out with.  
  
I got a major surprise from Hannah. She'd come to the dance with Justin! "I hope you don't mind," she said. I told her it was fine with me and I hoped she had a good time.  
  
Dancing with Draco was wonderful. Just the way he held me felt so safe and secure, I knew I was really in love. And I had a great night.  
  
As the dance came to a close, we stood just outside the Great Hall. "Good night, Susan," said Draco.  
  
And he kissed me on the lips. Only for about two seconds, but it was wonderful. It had the passion and flame that our first kiss had. The love that was shared by us. Then he looked into my eyes. "I love you, Susan."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I finally felt like my life was back on track. Things were good now, things were very good. I had Susan back. She was all I needed.  
  
Dumbledore announced a dance would be taking place in a week. Of course, I asked Susan to go with me and she accepted. That Saturday we also had a Hogsmeade trip. I naturally assumed I would stay with Susan, but when I approached her she was with Hannah, joking and talking.  
  
Still, I wasn't staying alone, so I went up to her. "Hey guys, do you mind if I hang out with you?"  
  
Susan smiled. "Sure, as long as it's all right with Hannah."  
  
"It's fine with me," Hannah said, "As long as you don't mind, Draco. After all, we are girls. We're going shopping."  
  
"I need some new dress robes," put in Susan.  
  
I did too. "So do I. We can pick some out together!"  
  
So we headed down the road to the store. Once inside, we headed straight for the dress robes. Susan and Hannah were having lots of fun looking at all the different ones. I didn't really mind, and I liked to see Susan happy.  
  
She pulled out dress after dress, but finally there was one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful, vivid green. Susan must have noticed it too, becuase she took it off the rack and held it up against her.  
  
It complemented her beautifully. The robes were exactly the same color of her bright, dancing eyes. She had to buy it. She looked like an angel dressed in green. I told her she had to buy it.  
  
But she turned to me. "I can't. It's too expensive."  
  
"I'll pay for it."  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to..."  
  
What, did she forget? I've got tons of money. I live in a mansion. I bought the entire Slytherin team new broomsticks in my second year. I'd quit the team this year though. What was the point of playing if everyone on the team hates you?  
  
"Have you forgotten," I said to her, "That you're dating a Malfoy? Money is no problem."  
  
And she gave in. I knew she would, the robe was too beautiful to resist. And soon she had pulled a robe off the rack for me. It was a clear crystal blue, and she told me it was the same color as my eyes. I liked it, so we bought the robes.  
  
When Susan arrived at the dance, I knew I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. And she smiled at me, she looked perfect. We spent the whole blissful night together, learning about each other and just dancing with each other. It was wonderful.  
  
I was sad when it was over. I took Susan outside the Great Hall to say good night. I kissed her, and when I did it was like I was reliving the passion of every other kiss we'd shared the year before.   
  
I looked into her deep, green eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Susan."  
  
And that melodic voice that I had been wanting to hear for two years whispered back, "I love you too." 


	15. Falling Off A Cloud

A/N: Sorry it took me so long for an update. My computer's been down, and I've been really busy at school. Not only practicing for finals, but trying to find a date for the formal! Actually, I might have one, this other guy said he'd think about it, so I should find out tomorrow. Not that you care about my personal life. It's just that I have to tell someone, so I might as well do it here!  
  
Thanks to everyone that supports my fic! LYL!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I'd been so happy ever since I'd gotten back together with Draco. We spent Christmas at my house. Draco and his mother came and stayed in our guest room. I suppose Christmases have been quiet at his house ever since his father died.  
  
Our parents got along quite well. Draco's mother insisted I call her Narcissa. Narcissa and my mother really clicked. They soon became close friends.  
  
And Draco started spending time with my father. I guess he'd never really had a loving, caring Dad, and mine was the first man to show him affection. They actually became pretty close in the week he stayed at my house. My dad introduced him to his biggest love, muggle power tools. And Draco was fascinated. The two of them spent tons of time in the basement making things out of wood.  
  
I was so glad everyone was getting along. Everything was great between our families. I was so pleased, I thought nothing could go wrong.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
The second week of February I got an owl from my mother. It was on her favorite stationery, and it was a short note. I noticed tear stains on it and began to fear. I quickly closed the note. I didn't want to read it. Not now. I didn't need any bad news. I had to find Draco.  
  
I figured I knew where he was, and I was right. He was in an old, abandoned Charms classroom that we spend time together in. It's basically become our room. He was looking out the window with a blissful look on his face. I cleared my throat and he looked up.  
  
"Hey," he said, and smiled when he saw me. "What's up?"  
  
"I don't know," I whispered. "I just got this letter from my mother, and I'm afraid it may have some bad news. I don't want to read it alone."  
  
"Come sit by me," he said, and scooted over on the window sill.  
  
Silently, I unfolded the note and read it to myself. When I saw what it said, a gasped and fell back into Draco's arms. I let the note fall to the floor as I felt the tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Here's what the note said:  
  
Susan-  
  
This message will be brief. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father passed away last night in a car accident. Please see if you can arrange to come home for a few days to help organize and attend the funeral.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I was so happy I was back with Susan. She invited me and my mother over to her house for Christmas vacation. We gladly accepted. After all, Christmas was never really much of a joyous holiday for us. Things have been quiet since my father died, although life is really much improved.  
  
Mum and Mrs. Bones got along unbelievably well, they were soon the best of friends. They spent hours talking over cups of hot tea, and sharing their life stories in an effort to get to know each other better. I have a feeling they talked about Susan and me as well.  
  
I also met Mr. Bones. He is such an amazing guy. He's just like the father I never had. He was always kind and smiling, and I could tell he really cared about me. He introduced me to muggle power tools, and we would spend hours down in his workshop making all sorts of things out of wood.  
  
I was rather disappointed when holidays ended. I'd never really liked coming home, although I love my mother tons, she always seems so depressed and fragile. Susan's family was always warm and open, and the time Mum spent with Mrs. Bones had really turned her into a new person.  
  
Sometimes at school it was hard for Susan and I to get together, so we soon found an abandoned classroom. If we needed to talk to each other or to be together, we would meet in there. I also started going there alone, just to think or be by myself. I spent almost all my free time in there, because it was much better than the Slytherin common room.   
  
It was a cold, frigid day in February, and I was sitting on the window sill, glancing down at the snow below. I can never get over the wonder of snow. It looks so white and crisp and perfect.  
  
I was a little startled when Susan came bursting into the room. I was rather distracted, and said with out looking at her, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I don't know," she whispered, and sounded like she was about to cry. I then looked into her face and saw she looked very upset. "I just got this letter from my mother, and I'm afraid it may have some bad news. I don't want to read it alone."  
  
I hoped everything was okay with Susan's family. But secretly, I was pleased that she came to me when she needed support. Most people would want to be alone if they got a letter like this. But Susan wanted to be with me.  
  
I told her to come sit next to me on the window sill. She unfolded the note and read it. She had it tilted away from me, so I couldn't see what it said. Suddenly she gasped and began shaking. Cool blue tears ran down her face. I put my arm around her, and as she sank into me, the note shuddered to the floor.  
  
Now I could read it.   
  
Susan-  
  
This message will be brief. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your father passed away last night in a car accident. Please see if you can arrange to come home for a few days to help organize and attend the funeral.  
  
Love,  
Mum  
  
I couldn't let Susan see how upset I was, because she needed me to support her. But inside I was shaking. Her father had been like the Dad I never had, even though I'd only known him for a week. 


	16. Staying Together

A/N: Yay, ff.net is finally back! Still, ever since we got it back, my computer's having trouble getting onto the site. So sometimes I'm on and sometimes I'm not. Okay, I'm in a really, REALLY good mood. I graduated 8th grade last night, and we had the formal. And... I got a boyfriend! I'm so happy! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
I was crushed. Devastated. I felt like no one else understood what I was going through. I expressed these thoughts with Draco, who I could talk to about everything.  
  
"I have," he said.  
  
"What?" I whispered.  
  
"I've gone through this," he said. "You're not the only one. My father died last year. Maybe it was a different situation, but it's still basically the same. I promise you, Susan, you're not alone."  
  
Draco came back with me to my house for a few days. We got special permission from Professor Dumbledore to miss part of school. It was rather solemn. I really couldn't look at Mum. I was sure she was feeling worse than I was.  
  
I just wanted things to move on. Sure, I loved my Dad and I'll miss him tons and tons, but I can't spend my whole life crying and sobbing. It won't change anything. So I returned to school with Draco.  
  
The first night we got back, Dumbledore made an announcement. He said that Friday we would have a dance. Draco looked at me across the room. I smiled at him a little, and he made a motion for me to meet him after dinner.  
  
So I hurried through my meal and headed to the empty classroom that we had claimed as our own. He came in only a minute or two after I did.  
  
He looked at me squarely and said, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
I thought about it for a moment and then said, "No, I want to. I have to face life, I can't keep hiding from it."  
  
Draco grinned and said, "Susan, that's what I always admired in you." And he pulled me into a giant hug.  
  
Friday came before I knew it, and Draco and I attended the dance. We sat around and ate and talked during most of the fast songs, he knows I don't really like them. But when a slow song came on, he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.  
  
He then pulled me closer than he ever had before, and I felt safe, and warm, and I forgot all my problems. We were so close there was no space between us. I could feel his hands on my back, and I had my arms wrapped around him. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in bliss. After the song ended, he kissed me passionately. For the first time in awhile, I was truly happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I knew Susan needed my support and I had to be there for her now more than ever. I would wrap my arm around her, and let her talk things out. She expressed all her feelings to me, almost like she was writing in a diary rather than talking to me. And sometimes the tears would fall, but neither of us noticed or cared.   
  
One day she was saying, "Draco, I feel so alone. I don't know what to do or how to get by. I mean, it's so awkward. How can anyone understand what I'm going through? Even I can barely understand it. I mean, I just feel empty and alone. I feel like no one else knows what it's like because they haven't gone through it."  
  
Finally I spoke up. "I have."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek as she whispered, "What?"  
  
"I have gone through it. You're not the only one. But most importantly, please Susan, understand that you're never alone. I'm always here."  
  
And I couldn't leave Susan alone, I just couldn't. She really needed me. So I asked Dumbledore for special permission to go with Susan.  
  
There was a twinkle in his eye, as he said, "Draco, I've always known that you had a good personality inside of you. That you're tough exterior was just a facade. Still, it is amazing the way you've changed these past two years, and I believe Susan has helped with that." He chuckled and said, "Yes, you may go. Of course you can go."  
  
It was quiet and rather spooky back at Susan's home town. We hardly talked the whole weekend, I just held her. Which I have a feeling is all she really wanted.  
  
We soon returned to school, and I hoped Susan would be all right surrounded by her peers. I believe it was better for her than being home, though. Because she could talk and think about other things, and didn't have to look into the sad and wistful eyes of her family and friends.  
  
I was still there for her, and sometimes she just needed to talk about it. Which is good, and healthy. I wasn't sure how well she was keeping up, though.  
  
One night Dumbledore made an announcement about a dance. I caught Susan's eye across the room and motioned for her to meet me in our classroom. She nodded, and got up and left soon after.   
  
I shoveled down the rest of my food and followed after her. When I got to the room, she was already waiting there. I knew that a social event so soon after this tragedy might be hard on Susan, so I said to her, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment, then a look of determination passed through her face. "No, I want to. I have to face life, I can't keep hiding from it."  
  
I grinned. What an amazing girl. She is really remarkable, Susan is. She'll never give up, she'll always plow ahead. No matter what storms she has to weather, she gets through them. I told her, "Susan, that's what I've always admired in you."  
  
Soon the night of the dance came. We spent a lot of time sitting around talking, except for the slow songs. I know it means a lot to her to dance to them, so we always do. When a slow one came on, I took her by the hand and led her onto the floor.  
  
I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. Every once in awhile I would feel her hold on to me tighter, as if she would fall or something. I was very content, dancing with her. I felt at peace with the world.  
  
As the song ended, I tilted her chin up to my face and kissed her. I love Susan, I truly do.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Ahhh, why can't I get on to ff.net? I hope we get it back soon. I just found out my boyfriend is going to catholic school next year. Oh, I'll miss him so much! But I'm probably seeing him tomorrow at my friend's pool party. Yay! Anyway, this story isn't over yet, even though it seems like it could be. I would guess there's going to be about three more chapters, maybe more. Well, have a nice day! 


	17. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Hey, I can't believe this story is almost finished. I think I'll give it one or two more chapters after this one and then it's finished! Wow. Also, I have a small favor to ask. If you have time, could you check out my website? It's a Harry Potter website. The address is www.geocities.com/harrypottermagic32/hogwarts. Thanks!  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
My life turned back to somewhat normal, or at least as normal as it could have been for someone in my circumstances. The months passed and the end of seventh year was rapidly approaching. Chaos reigned, as students hurried to study for end of the year tests and prepare for graduation.  
  
I studied hard for those tests. I wanted to get good grades. And I did. But I was so confused. I was graduating in about a month, and I had no idea what I was going to do after school. I had talked to Draco about it, but I was still confused as ever.  
  
"What do you like?" he had asked me. "What are your interests? Your talents? Look for a job that interests you." That was his advice.  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked him.  
  
"He shrugged one shoulder and smiled slyly. "I have my ideas," he told me.  
  
Hmm, what did that mean? But I decided to listen to his advice. What were my interests? And what was I good at? Well, I definately don't want to go into anything that has to do with Potions. Professor Snape had pretty much paralzyed me for the rest of my life from anything that has to do with Potions.  
  
And Defense Against The Dark Arts wasn't a big favorite of mine either. I mean, we've had so many teachers and it all got so confusing. And I'm kind of scared of anything that has to do with the Dark Arts and You-Know-Who. Oh, all right, Voldemort. Even though Harry Potter and his friends had "gotten rid" of him in our fifth year (I'm still not quite sure of all the details on that, it was all very hush-hush) I'm still rather frightened.  
  
Of course, Charms was always a possibility. I'd always enjoyed that class, it was rather interesting. And, after all, we had had Charms with the Slytherins. That made it better for me. And that was also where I met Draco.  
  
But my real love was Herbology. I loved everything about it. Working with those plants, and being outside in the greenhouses was always refreshing. But what kind of job could I find that has to do with Herbology?  
  
I decided to just give up on the matter for a little while. But a little while turned into a month, and before I knew it, it was graduation day and I still didn't know where my life was headed. Still, I stood up tall and proud and accepted my magical diploma and sat back down.  
  
There was a big ball afterward in the Great Hall. All our parents went home, and we were left to dance the night away, our last night in Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning we would leave one last time on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
I turned to Draco at the dance. He smiled at me. "Hey, how's it going?"  
  
I sighed. "I'm still so confused. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life." As I had asked him a month earlier, I asked him again, "What are you planning to do?"  
  
He smiled coyly and said, "There's one thing I know I definately want in my life," And with that, he got down on his knee.  
  
"Susan Lynn Bones," He stared deep into my eyes. I couldn't pull my gaze away from his face, I was entranced. "Will you marry me?"  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
The end of our school year was coming up, and everyone was busy, preparing for graduation and studying for tests. I did pretty well on most of mine. Surprisingly, my highest score was on my Muggle Studies test. Not surprisingly, my lowest was on Potions. Professor Snape had started to despise me ever since my fifth year, and I'd never been very gifted at Potions in the first place.  
  
I could see Susan was worried about where her life was going. She kept asking me what she should do with her life. I told her, "Do somthing that interests you."  
  
She also asked what I was planning to do. My response was always, "I have a few ideas," and I never gave her any more information than that.  
  
Well, it was true, I did have a few ideas. I thought I'd look in the newspaper and just see what was available, and my mother said she could probably find something for me. I'd also like to travel. What job I was going to get wasn't that big of a deal to me. I wasn't like I needed the money. We were rich, and when my father died, he had left me his whole fortune. He left my mother nothing. Of course, I gave her everything she needed and tons of spending money, so she's fine.  
  
But there was one thing I was certain of. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Susan. I loved her, really and truly from the bottom of my soul. And I knew to spend the rest of my life with her we should be married.  
  
So the very next day I owled my mother with my request. She was delighted, but told me to make sure I was really doing the right thing, and that I was sure about it. I told her I had never been any more sure of anything in my life, and she gave me her blessing.  
  
I knew this was right. Susan wouldn't have to worry about supporting herself or making money, and we'd be happy. Everything should be perfect, like in a fairy tale.  
  
And I knew Susan wanted a job. But she didn't know what to do. I had that figured out for her as well. I'd talked to Dumbledore, and we had a little something figured out.  
  
One weekend I travelled into Hogsmeade to buy her a ring. I searched all the finest jewelery stores, and finally found the perfect one. Sure, it was expensive, but anything for Susan. It was a diamond in the center of a gold band, but then on either side of it were two small aqua colored stones. I wasn't sure exactly what they were, but they were gorgeous.  
  
The next Tuesday we graduated. It was a very solemn ceremony, and many people were upset about leaving Hogwarts. I, for one, wasn't. The past three years had not been exactly the greatest years of my life, and I wanted to get out and be free.  
  
My mother came to the ceremony, and afterwards I went to say hello to her. She knew what I was about to do, so she wished me luck. I thanked her, and then headed towards the graduation party.  
  
I waited for the right time. Finally, we were pretty much alone in a secluded corner, away from the dance floor. I turned to Susan and opened my mouth. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked.  
  
Smooth. What a great thing to say. "How's it going?" Where did that come from?!  
  
But she just looked at me sadly and said that she still didn't know what she was going to do with her life, and she again asked me what I had planned. Now was finally the time to tell her.  
  
"There's one thing I definately know I want in my life," I smiled at her. I wanted to do this right, so I got down on one knee and fished the ring case out of my pocket. "Susan Lynn Bones," I said, staring deep into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Hee hee, what fun! Anyway, I think that I will have one more chapter after this, no wait maybe two. Also, I'm thinking of creating a prequel. It would be about Draco's transformation. After all, I've realized that Draco has changed drastically from his forth year self and there's really no explanation of it. So I was thinking of doing one from Draco's point of view in his fifth year. Tell me what you think of that idea! Review, please! 


	18. Preparations

A/N: Umm, I don't really have much to say. Actually, I'm really happy because I'm going to see my favorite musical on Broadway next week, Into The Woods! I already saw it once, but it was really good and besides my favorite actor's in it! So I'm in a good mood.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:   
Of course, my first reaction was to say yes. And I would have instantly said it, if not for that critical voice in my head. "Don't be foolish, Susan," It said, "You can't just go and marry Draco. It's not practical. Think. Neither of you have jobs. How will you support yourselves? How can you survive?"  
  
But Draco was still looking into my eyes, deeply, intently. And when a person's eyes connects with yours in a way like this, you can't help but feel anything but a deep, pure love. And you lose all common sense or practicality. So as entranced as I was by his eyes, I felt my mouth moving, and my lips forming the word, "yes."  
  
Then reality hit me. I realized what was going on, and was so overcome with joy and emotion that I grasped Draco and started crying tears of joy. I think he realized it was happiness I felt and not sorrow, because he just held me.  
  
Later he explained away all my worries. Told me that he had tons of money that he had inherited from his father and jobs planned for both of us. I didn't ask any more questions just then, I was too excited.  
  
After we were out of school I alerted my mother of the news. We were all so happy. Narcissa invited my mother and me to stay at Malfoy Manor, since they had so many spare rooms.  
  
Both of our parents were very into planning the wedding. Well, so was I for that matter. After all, it was my wedding. But I soon realized I didn't know that much about wizard weddings. Neither did my mother.  
  
"Oh, they're simply amazing," replied Narcissa when we asked her about it. "But very similar to muggle weddings, only with a few magical touches, of course."  
  
Draco piped in. "Traditionally the bride wears very fancy robes of white, while the groom has them of black. I believe that's like most muggle weddings."  
  
Narcissa continued, "The bride has a Maid of Honor and bridesmaids, and the groom a best man. That's all the same. However, there's no flower girl, and the bride's mother goes down the aisle with her soon to be son-in-law. That's how he gets down to the end of the aisle."  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Abbott, Hannah's mom, who was also there helping us plan, "But no one walks down the aisle. They all perform Hovering Charms on themselves and float down the aisle. It's really an amazing sight."  
  
"Other than that," continued Narcissa, "It's all exactly the same as a muggle wedding. Except that the Minister Of Magic usually performs the ceremony, and it doesn't take place in a church. You can basically have the wedding anywhere."  
  
So Draco and I sat down to plan with each other. I asked Hannah to be my Maid Of Honor, and of course she was absolutely thrilled. Draco was having a hard time deciding on a Best Man. Of course, he hadn't had many friends, but I'd introduced him to some of mine and most got along pretty well. He wasn't extremely close to any of them, but he and Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, got along pretty well and sometimes went out to Quidditch games or other places together. So he finally asked Terry. Terry was very honored to do such a favor, and it immeadiately brought the two closer together. I'm very happy Draco has a good friend now.  
  
I asked two of my friends from Gyffindor, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, to be my bridesmaids. They were excited to be involved with a wedding, so they agreed. Hermione also confessed to me that she was engaged to Ron Weasley, but they had decided not to get married for another year. She asked me to be a bridesmaid at her wedding, and of course I returned the favor.  
  
We were having our wedding on August 2nd. The date was already set, and we agreed to have it right here at Malfoy Manor. There was just one slight detail that we had been avoiding, though.  
  
Finally I confronted Mum about it one day. "Mum," I said, "Who is going to walk me down the aisle?" I could sense the tears collecting in her eyes, but waited patiently for an answer. I never had any Uncles and I don't have a brother or anything.   
  
She turned to me and said, "Has there been any man almost like a father to you? Think about it, and then if you think of anyone, ask them."  
  
Well, I thought about it. I talked to Draco too. During the next week, I sent a letter off to Albus Dumbledore, asking him to walk me down the aisle.  
  
I recieved a letter back within a few days. He said he would be highly honored to do so. He also mentioned that Professor Sprout was retiring after the coming year. He knew of my high marks and love of Herbology, and asked me if I would care to come teach. I was thrilled!  
  
When I told Draco about it, he just smiled. So he had knew all along! The fink! But I just threw my arms around him and hugged him, filled with happiness.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I just kept staring into her eyes. She seemed to be thinking, but finally she said yes. Deep down I knew she would.  
  
She started to cry, but I sensed at once that they were tears of joy. She threw her arms around me.  
  
Later she told me of all her worries, but I conforted her. I told her everything was planned and that we would be okay. We would survive. I think she felt more at ease after that.  
  
She and her mother came and stayed at our house until the wedding, which was set to be August 2nd. Every day there were women over, talking and planning about the wedding. I mostly tuned them out, all those details didn't interest me. The only part I was involved in was picking the best man.  
  
I really didn't know who to pick. I mean, I hate to say it, but I don't really have any close friends. But I sort of knew Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw, since Susan had introuduced us. There really wasn't anyone else, so I asked him, and he accepted.  
  
Susan also talked to me about who should walk her down the aisle, since her father passed away. Immeadiately I suggested Dumbledore, and I could tell she had already been thinking of him. So she wrote a letter and it was returned within a few days.  
  
She came smiling into my room the morning she got the letter from Dumbledore. I was still sort of asleep, but she crawled onto my bed next to me and kissed me. "Draco, darling," she said, "I got the letter from Dumbledore! He said he's walk me down the aisle. And guess what? He said in a year I could be the Herbology teacher there!"  
  
I just smiled a sleepy smile. I already knew about that, of course. I'd talked to Dumbledore about our situation, and told me about the job he wanted to offer to Susan. Later I told her that I was also going to live at the Hogwarts castle with her, but I would have a job as a reporter for The Daily Prophet. I didn't tell her this now, though. She was so happy, and she had her arms wrapped around me. I told her the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Only one more chapter, and that'll be the wedding! 


	19. The Wedding

A/N: I'm so sad, it's the last chapter! Well, I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm hoping to get 50 reviews for this story, so please help me by reviewing!  
  
amaryllis- back to this author's name again, are we? I may write a sequel, I may not. I just have so many ideas for more stories. So we'll see what happens.  
  
BranwenStoryTeller- I would love to chat online sometime! My AOL Instant Messenger screen name is broadwaystar3222, or you can email me at broadwaystar32@yahoo.com or harrypottermagic32@yahoo.com. I'm really looking forward to your story!  
  
Thanks to everyone that supported this fic, but especially Tom Riddle's Son, amaryllis, and BranwenStoryTeller.  
  
************************************************************************  
Susan's PoV:  
  
It was the day. The biggest day of my life. August 2nd. Today would be the day I would marry Draco, and become Mrs. Susan Lynn Malfoy.  
  
Hannah, Hermione, and Ginny were upstairs in my room at Malfoy Manor helping me get dressed. Hannah looked stunning in velvet robes of lavender. She had her blond, curly hair, which was usually up in a ponytail, down and styled. Long golden curls hung down her back, and her hair shone in the light.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked equally as good. Both were clothed in fancy mint green velvet robes. Both women had their hair drawn back into a french braid, which looked very fancy as well as very beautiful.  
  
I had on the most gorgeous robes you've ever seen. They were, of course, white, but made of silk. My hair was drawn up on the back of my head, but a few loose strands hung down and framed my face. Hannah curled these hairs for me. I had on white silk shoes to match the robes, and a gorgeous silver necklace with a diamond the shape of a star. This was a present from my mother.  
  
Hannah looked at me and said, "Susan, you look beautiful."  
  
I smiled and thanked her. Just then I gasped and said, "Oh no! Wait. I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"  
  
Hannah and Ginny both stared at me like I was crazy. Hermione grinned and said, "You're right." Then she turned to Hannah and Ginny and said, "It's a muggle tradition."  
  
Then Hannah smiled. "Susan, you don't need to follow muggle superstitions anymore. You're a witch, and you're marrying a wizard."  
  
I blushed. I had almost forgotten.  
  
Hermione glanced at a fancy gold watch on her wrist. She grinned and said, "Come on, Susan, it's time to go! You have to get married now!"  
  
I was so nervous. My friends helped lead me downstairs and outside, where the wedding was taking place. All of us that were to walk down the aisle went to the back. We all performed the Hovering Charm on ourselves. There were tons of people there. My mother was in the back with me, her shiny brown hair pulled up, dressed in robes of royal blue.  
  
All too soon the wedding music began to play. First my mother and Draco floated down the aisle, and when they reached the end my mother sat in the front row, and Draco stood up near Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Then it was Hermione and Ginny's turn. They too, drifted down the end of the row and seated themselves by my mother. After them was Hannah and Terry. Terry was also wearing velvet robes of lavender to match Hannah's. The two hovered down, and seated themselves on either side of the yard.  
  
I knew it was my turn now. I took a deep breath, and felt Professor Dumbledore grab my arm. "Don't feel nervous," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You've made a good decision. I've never seen either of you so happy as when you are in the company of the other."  
  
I gulped and said, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this yet."  
  
"You must seize the moment, seize this opportunity," he told me. "Remember, opportunity is not a lengthy visitor." And with that last piece of advice, he took me by the arm and we floated down the aisle. I saw everyone pass by me in a blur, except for Draco standing at the end. He was like the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
He took my hand and we stood facing each other. He again looked directly into my eyes, and I would never have pulled my face away for anything. I heard the Minister Of Magic say the words that would bind me and Draco together for life.  
  
"Do you, Susan Lynn Bones, take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
I stared Draco straight in the eyes and said, "I do."  
  
"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Susan Lynn Bones to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Without taking his gaze away, Draco said, "I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and and wife," he said as Draco slipped the golden band on my finger, and I placed on on his. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
As Draco started to pull me into his arms, I could hear the crowd cheer. But then all sound left as I was lost in Draco's arms. We pulled away too soon, but started to float back down the aisle together. I heard people call congratulations to us. When we reached the end, a magical limo was waiting for us. Draco swept me off my feet and carried me to the car. It was then that I really began my lift as Mrs. Susan Lynn Malfoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
Draco's PoV:  
  
I was nervously waiting outside in the back of the yard. Many people had already arrived, and were offering me congratulations. I don't know why I was nervous. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life. Just then Terry came up to me.   
  
"Don't worry," he said, "You'll be fine." And with those only words, he strolled off to talk to some other people.  
  
But those only words were quite comforting, and I began to relax a little. Soon, Mrs. Bones appeared, and we started to chat. All of the sudden the band started to play the music. I took Mrs. Bones by the arm and we drifted down the aisle. I let her go at the first row and I went up to the front by myself. To wait for Susan.  
  
Next came Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, the bridesmaids. Both looked very pretty. After them was Hannah Abbott and Terry, both looking wonderful. Finally, before I knew it, it was time for Susan.  
  
I saw her talking Albus and knew she would be all right. She started to float towards me, and I could've sworn she was an angel sent from heaven. And who knows, maybe she was. But soon she would be mine.  
  
She reached me and I stared deep into her eyes. We could communicate like this, without even speaking. Just by using our eyes.  
  
I heard the Minister speaking the background, but I wasn't really listening. I was just lost in Susan. Then I heard her say the words, "I do," and I knew she had just vowed to love me forever and never leave. Now it was my turn.  
  
"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Susan Lynn Bones as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
There was no question in my mind as to the answer to that question. I immeadiately said, "I do," without ever looking away from Susan.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The crowd cheered as we slipped the rings on each other's fingers and I pulled her into a kiss.  
  
We floated down the aisle together where a magical limo was waiting. I easily swept Susan into my arms and carried her in the car. The car drove down the road as people threw rice at us. I was so overcome with joy. Susan and I were starting together, on this day, as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Wow. It's over. Now for a disclaimer: HP and co. belong to JK Rowling. That line that Dumbledore said, "oppurtunity is not a lengthy visitor" is from the best broadway show ever, Into The Woods.  
  
If you want to read something else written by me, I will be writing a prequel to this story titled "A New Beginning." I didn't begin it yet, though. I have also just started a new story called, "What's Forever For?" Which is about Hermione's love life. Also, I am always working on my story "No One Is Alone" (previously titled "A New Beginning"). That one is coming along slowly but surely.  
  
I am also co writing a story with someone else, that one is under the pen name The Weasley Girls, and is called Bye Bye Malfoy, which is a spoof on the musical Bye Bye Birdie. The first chapter to that should be up sometime next week.  
  
I hope you will continue to read my fics. Please review! 


	20. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I just wanted to let you all know that I started the prequel to this story, and it's called A New Beginning. Also, after I finish that I might do a sequel to this story.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I know I thanked many of you periodically throughout the story, but here's one big one for all of you:  
  
Thanks to Tom Riddle's Son, Aaron, amaryllis, sparkly-glossy-girl, Enid, oowth, BranwenStoryTeller, Jesse183, queenrandom, queenie, Myotismon13, and Ravine (Carrie the Kiwi!!!!  
  
Hope you all come to read the prequel!! 


End file.
